sinnersedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Louise Alexovich
Charlotte Alexovich Charlotte is a 20 year old Dhampir Las Vegas Native. She attends the college and is a generally negative person trying to find her place in the world. Appearance Charlotte is what one might refer to as "goth." Her all-but-sunny disposition has lead her to purchase primarily black clothing and makeup, with few exceptions. She keeps herself clean but doesn't go through too much extra effort to impress others with her appearance. From her father she inherited a set of small fangs and a Sun allergy that keeps her indoors during the day, leading to a quite pale complexion. She can commonly be seen in some combination of a black blouse or t-shirt, gray or black skirt and stockings, a pair of leather boots or mary-janes and one or more chopsticks in her hair. She is also often seen with a bag or tote of some kind which nearly always contains an umbrella and a pack of cigarettes. She is chronically without a lighter. Personality Charlotte is, to put it simply, depressed. Confused about her identity and role in this world, she fights daily with her inner demons, especially her self-loathing. She cannot take a compliment, even if her sense of courtesy makes it appear otherwise. She doesn't usually take her misery out on others but she can be somewhat dramatic at times. When she is not busy hating the world, she is clever and sarcastic. She rides a fine line between giving up on everything and wanting the world to be a better place; when one acknowledges how painful the evils of the world can be, it can be hard for them to consciously add to it... for then, one is just part of the problem and can only blame them-self for their misery. When Charlotte was very young, she was much like any other little kid, minus the playing in the sun. She was happy an optimistic, and loved to experience new things and explore. This ended when she learned about the fate of her mother. For a long time she was in a very dark place, even compared to her relatively stable self now. She was almost completely withdrawn and participated often in self harm. Only after many ears of therapy has she managed to crawl part-way out of this hole, though she still has a long way to go. In spite of her depression, there are many things Charlotte enjoys, most often horror flicks, books and comics. She spends a lot of time in her living room watching old black-and-white movies, though very little actually scares her any more. On film anyway. She likes finding quiet places outdoors to sit and think, and to zip around on her red Vespa 250 GTS scooter. History Charlotte was born on November third, 1991 in Las Vegas, Nevada. She never knew her father who abandoned her mother shortly after learning of her pregnancy and her intention to keep it, and her mother was killed during childbirth, a not uncommon fate. The child was raised by her aunt and uncle on her mother's side, two aging but compassionate humans who worried for the fate of their niece should she end up in the wrong hands. They tried their best to raise a happy child in spite of the odds, but as many gamblers know, sometimes the odds are just too hard to beat. Her depression began when she learned the fate of her mother. The sense of guilt drove her to her first suicide attempt at the age of 7. Afterwords she was sent to a mental institution for a year. It was then her caregivers opted to home-school Charlotte so that they might better keep an eye on her. Charlotte found she enjoyed reading, the world of books and information offered an escape from her confusion and depression. The girl continued to deal with her mental breakdowns through adolescence, bringing no small amount of stress down upon her aunt and uncle. At 12, she began to ask about her father persistently, but the only information her caregivers could offer was the truth; they had never met the man and knew not of his location. Charlotte's mother refused to speak of him, especially after he left, and that was that. This only worsened the girl's lack of self-identity and caused her second suicide attempt at the age of 16. Again unsuccessful, Charlotte withdrew into her studies for 2 years alongside rigorous counseling sessions and therapy. At age 18, the girl's mental condition seemed to plateau. She would occasionally leave the house of her own accord with friends, and showed an interest in attending college. She now goes to the University of Nevada, though she limits her social interactions by taking night and online classes. Charlotte considers herself stable though ever on the edge. She still grapples with depression, though she made a promise to her caregivers never to try to take her life again, a promise which she intends to keep. She feels that she is a crossroads, the turning point where she needs to discover who and what she is, and she's afraid she may not like the answer. Charlotte currently lives in a small apartment near campus and her aunt and uncle's residence, which they fund. More recently, she has made a new friend during her occasional night-time visits to Eternum Cemetery Nathanial Retchford. Their similar histories with mental illness and social phobias gave them a base to begin their friendship on, and only time will tell what sort of adventures this might lead to. Skills & weaponry Charlotte is a very fast reader and is good at picking up on information around her. She can also write well, but doesn't usually like to. She doesn't have any real fighting skills to speak of and would probably just fight with her hands or a nearby blunt object if she had to. Her Dhampir status gives her a slight edge in strength and speed. Her uncle has been trying to convince her to buy a small gun. Abilities 1. Psychic Abilities BASIC LEVEL 1 Dowsing: Also known as "water witching", dowsing involves the use of a rod, sticks, or pendulum to locate water or lost objects. DRAWBACK: Using the ability gives her debilitating headaches which are made worse the closer she comes to her goal. If she finds what she is seeking she is given a full-blown migraine and is pretty much out of commission for at least an hour or two. 2. Racial Abilities BASIC LEVEL 1 Enhanced Senses: A Vampire's senses are far stronger than any human or animal's in the World. They can see perfectly in the dark, hear the blood stream through a person's veins or a cricket chirp from miles away. Their most developed senses are Sight and Taste. Enhanced Speed: Vampires are the fastest creatures of all, appearing like a blur over really long distances and seemingly disappearing in the blink of an eye at short distances. This ability also comes with Enhanced Reflexes. The older the Vampire, the faster they are. Enhanced Healing: Vampires heal at twice the rate of Humans, though unable to grow back limbs (though can be reattached by a Necromancer with no ill effects). The pain is experienced for twice as long as normal. BASIC LEVEL 2 Shadow: The ability to fade into shadows, disappearing completely and/or reappearing again in another nearby shadow in a 160 feet radius. DRAWBACK: The shadows she uses need to have at least 2 square feet of flat space, and she can only do this once per day. Extra References Category:Player Characters